


By the Fire

by Katalyna_Rose



Series: Vhenan and Associated Stories (Lyna Lavellan) [24]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 11:31:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9179731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katalyna_Rose/pseuds/Katalyna_Rose
Summary: Tales around the campfire are the best way to end a day.





	

“And then Hawke says, ‘Best two out of three?’ right before she hit him over the head with the chair!” Varric cried, and grinned into the laughter that followed.

“Did she really?” Lyna asked, wiping streaming eyes.

“Andraste strike me down if I lie!” Varric said, hand pressed to his heart

“Careful,” Blackwall said, chuckling, “or she just might!”

“Oh, you wound me, ser,” their professional storyteller lamented.

“No, but the lady Seeker might,” Blackwall replied. “She still hasn’t forgiven you for suddenly procuring Hawke out of thin air after swearing you couldn’t.”

“She’ll probably never forgive that,” Solas said, smiling a little.

“Ugh, don’t remind me,” Varric groaned, rolling his eyes.

“Don’t worry, Varric,” Lyna said, “I won’t let her cause any permanent damage to you.”

“That’s… comforting?”

“It’s more than anyone else could accomplish!” Blackwall cried.

“Good point.” Varric grimaced. “Well, anyone else got a good story? How about our illustrious Inquisitor?”

Lyna giggled. “I don’t have anything to top that,” she admitted.

“Oh, come on!” Varric cried. “That story you told last time we played Wicked Grace was incredible!”

Lyna blushed under the weight of her friends’ eyes, carefully avoiding Solas’s gaze. Though she still respected his abilities as a mage and healer and asked him to accompany her on missions, she was always uncomfortable around him ever since he left her in that glen. They were sitting across the fire from each other, and she knew he was stealing looks, watching her. She didn’t know why, and she wished he would stop.

“Well…” Lyna said reluctantly. “There was the time my mother managed to fall face-first into a pit filled with rashvine.”

“Why was there a pit filled with rashvine?” Blackwall asked, horrified. Lyna giggled.

“Because humans are idiots,” she said, and settled in to tell the story.


End file.
